Di mana Kasih sayang ku
by dreamhigh Felicia
Summary: Kazune adalah anak yang dulu di pisah kan dengan ibu nya. ia tidak tau bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik kembar yang bernama Kazusa. ia tinggal bersama Ayah nya. pertemuan adik kembar nya dengan tidak sengaja, dengan bertemu adik kembar nya ia bertemu ibu nya. walau ia tidak mengetahui orang itu ibunya, tetapi ibu nya mengetahui itu anak nya. baca terus kisah selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

author:"aku buat cerita lagi yang baru"

Kazusa_:_"nanti para readers gak usah kecewa karena Karin emang bukan tokoh utama di fic ini"

author:"berati Kazusa tau kalo Karin gak muncul"

Kazusa:"iya, aku ingin cepet-cepet mulai ceritanya"

author:"baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

* * *

**Di mana Kasih Sayang untuk ku**

**Warning: ending nya 25% buat nangis, alurnya kacau, kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Kazune POV**

Aku adalah seorang anak dari golongan elite. Tetapi aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang penuh dari _otou-san_. _okaa-san_ menghilang dari kehidupan ku, tapi dari salah satu sisi mengatakan _okaa-san_ masih hidup. aku mencari _okaa-san _tapi tak ada hasil nya. setiap hari aku di marahin sama _otou-san_. Aku tahu bahwa _otou-san _menginginkan aku menjadi orang yang sukses. aku tetap sabar menjalani hidup yang pahit ini. sejak dulu aku hidup bersama _otou-san. _di rumah tidak ada satu pembantu, karena _otou-san _ingin aku bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah. Aku ingin mendapat kebahagiaan seperti anak yang lain, walau pun hanya satu saja. nenek ku meninggal pada saat aku berumur 3 tahun. itu lah kenangan pahit yang aku punya. walau aku mempunyai banyak teman, tetapi hidup ku terasa sendirian. aku sekolah di sakura gaoka, sekolah paling elite di sana. aku harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin pada test. aku juga termaksud anak pintar di sana. _otou-san _tidak pernah membangga kan ku, tetapi _otou-san _selalu membangga kan orang lain. aku tidak pernah di perhatikan oleh _otou-san._

**Kazusa POV**

Aku adalah anak dari golongan menengah ke bawah. Aku sangat senang walau pun hidup bercukupan, Karena aku di beri kasih sayang yang penuh dari _okaa-san. _aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberi ku _okaa-san. _aku sangat senang membantu _okaa-san, _Karena aku sangat suka _okaa-san. _aku sejak dulu tidak tahu siapa _otou-san _jadi aku hidup bersama _okaa-san. _aku memang tidak sekolah karena ekonomi. aku belajar bersama _okaa-san. _Tiba-tiba aku bertemu seorang anak orang kaya. aku bertanya "halo, nama mu siapa". "nama ku Kazune, dan kamu siapa" kata anak itu yang bernama Kazune. "ohh, nama ku Kazusa. nama kita di awali dengan huruf yang sama ya" kata ku. "iya" kata nya. "apa kamu ingin bermain ke rumah ku" tanya ku. "arg, tidak terima kasih" kata Kazune. Kazune pun pergi meninggal kan aku sendiri. aku pun pulang dengan gembira. Aku pun memberitahukannya kepada _okaa-san. "okaa-san _tadi aku bertemu seorang anak orang kaya" kata ku

**Suzuka POV**

"siapa nama nya" kata ku. "namanya Kazune" jawab nya dengan riang. aku langsung berpikir 'mana mungkin dia itu Kazune anak ku dulu' batin ku. "_okaa-san" _kata nya, yang berhasil membuyarkan semua pikiran ku. "_okaa-san, _ada apa" kata nya lagi. "oh, tidak apa-apa" kata ku. "kalau begitu, aku mau bersih-bersih kamar ya" kata nya. "baiklah" kata ku dengan singkat. nama orang yang di sebut Kazusa persis dengan nama anak ku dulu tapi, apakah marganya kujyo. aku bertanya-tanya pada diri ku. aku menuju kamar ku dan membuka sebuah album foto yang berisi kenangan masa lalu. aku mulai memperhatikan foto itu, aku melihat foto keluarga ku. dan sampai melihat foto anak ku yang dulu sudah di pisahkan oleh _okaa-san _nya. 'Kazuto, mengapa kau memisah kan Kazune dari Kazusa, dan mengapa kau mengambil nya dari sisi ku. aku adalah ibu nya, dan Kazusa adalah adik kembarnya. karena kau itu ayah mereka berdua kau punya hak untuk memisah kan mereka berdua dan ibu nya' batin ku. air mata ku mulai membasahi pipi ku. aku mulai menatap foto anak ku yang hampir 12 tahun aku tidak pernah lihat. 'Kazune ibu merindukan mu' batin ku. air mata ku mulai bercucuran dengan deras. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mata ku dan membuka pintu. "_okaa-san" _kata Kazusa." _okaa-san _mau makan apa, nanti aku buat kan" lanjut Kazusa. "ibu tidak lapar" kata ku. " yah, sekalian aku buati karena aku lapar, sayang kalo kita buang waktu mending sekalian." Kata Kazusa. "kamu lapar, biar ibu yang buat ya" kata ku. "ah tidak bu aku mau latihan masak biar pintar masak kayak ibu" kata Kazusa. aku tersenyum, karena Kazusa mau belajar. "baiklah ibu contoh kan cara masak telor mata sapi ya" kata ku. "Horee" jawab nya dengan Riang. aku salut sama Kazusa yang ingin belajar, sayang dia tidak tahu bahwa ia punya Kakak kembar. sejak mereka baru 8 bulan mereka dipisah kan. aku mulai mencontoh kan cara membuat telor mata sapi. baru 2 kali mencoba Kazusa bisa memasak telor mata sapi dengan sempurna. " _okaa-san,_ boleh _okaa-san _cicipi masakan ku" kata nya. "tentu saja, tapi makannya pake nasi ya" kata ku. "tentu saja _okaa-san" _kata nya. kami berdua makan dan sesudah makan kami melihat jam. "seperti nya sudah sore, Kazusa mandi dulu" kata ku. "baiklah" kata nya. setelah Kazusa mandi gantian aku yang mandi. sesudah selesai mandi aku mencuci piring dan tidur di kamar ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end of This Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

"author: "ada review dari Hayashi Hana-chan, Kazusa silahkan baca"

Kazusa:" Hai,, saya Hayashi Hana, salam kenal.. Ettoo,, ceritamu bagus, ini twoshoot atau tidak? Tehee,, endingnya agak menggantung, ne.. Maaf kalau review Hana agak menyinggung, ne.. Yang penting tetap terus berkarya.. Ganbatte no!

author:"terima kasih atas review nya Hayashi Hana-chan"

Kazusa:"karena Review nya Cuma 1 jadi langsung ke cerita"

author:"baiklah sekarang kita ke cerita"

* * *

**Di mana Kasih sayang ku**

**Warning: Gaje, ide pas-pasan, alurnya kacau, ada alur kelompatan**

* * *

**Kazune POV**

Jam 4 pagi, aku langsung bangun untuk beraktivitas. Seperti biasa bangun, masak, membersihkan meja, menyapu lantai, dan siap-siap ke sekolah. Aku sangat ingin mendapat kasih sayang dengan sepenuh hati dari _otou-san_. Setiap hari aku di hukum sama _otou-san_. Aku bosan dengan hidup ini dengan setiap hari di hukum. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tetapi aku tetap tahan rasa sakit itu. Mengapa aku hidup di dunia suram ini. Mengapa selalu ada pilu di hati. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun itu Cuma satu kali. Aku tau bahwa hidup di dunia ini hanya satu kali, jadi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu ku di dunia ini. Aku mulai membuka jendela. Aku melihat bulir-bulir embun pagi. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Di sekolah aku menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa yaitu belajar untuk membanggakan _otou-san_, tetapi tidak ada guna nya ayah tidak bangga atas nilai ku yang bagus tetapi untuk masa depan ku, aku harus mendapat nilai bagus. Sesudah selesai aku pulang ke rumah. Setelah pulang, aku mencuci pakaian, masak, menyapu lantai, di hukum, mandi, makan, mengerjakan pr, belajar, menyiapkan buku sekolah, tidur. Aku bangun pagi jam 4 lagi untuk menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Sesudah pulang sekolah aku bertemu lagi sama Kazusa. "Halo, Kazune" kata Kazusa. "Hai, Kazusa" kata ku. "Kazune, bolehkah aku bertanya" kata Kazusa. "bertanya apa, Kazusa" kata ku. "memang, siapa nama lengkap kamu" Kata Kazusa. "Kujyo Kazune dan nama lengkap mu apa" tanya ku. "Kujyo Kazusa" kata Kazusa. aku sempat kaget mendengar kata 'Kujyo'. "Kazune, kamu mau enggak mampir ke rumah ku" kata Kazusa. "aku masih punya kerjaan banyak di rumah, mungkin lain kali" kata ku. "lain kali, Janji ya" kata Kazusa. "iya aku janji, aku pergi duluan ya" kata ku. "ingat janji" kata ku. "iya..iya.." kata ku. aku pulang ke rumah mengerjakan aktivitas seperti biasa. aku kepikiran dengan orang yang menyandang marga 'Kujyo' selain aku. apa di dunia ini ada orang banyak yang menyandang marga itu, atau itu adik ku arg kata _otou-san_ aku tidak punya adik. mungkin di dunia ini ada keluarga yang anak nya menyandang marga yang sama. itu tidak mungkin, tapi bisa aja. _otou-san _pulang waktunya di hukum. sekarang karena makanannya kurang garam. ya aku di hukum, hukuman nya adalah aku harus dikurung di kamar 5 jam.

**Kazusa POV**

Aku pulang ke rumah lagi. "_okaa-san _aku tau nama lengkap Kazune" kata ku. "siapa nama lengkap nya" kata _okaa-san _dengan raut wajah serius. "Kujyo Kazune" jawab ku dengan singkat. "ti..tidak mungkin, apakah benar marga nya Kujyo dan namanya Kazune. pasti tidak mungkin" kata _okaa-san_. _okaa-san_ kayaknya syok mendengar nama Kazune tambah nama lengkap nya Kujyo Kazune. "iya _okaa-san _nama lengkap nya Kujyo Kazune" kata ku. "_okaa-san _sebenar nya siapa Kujyo Kazune sampai membuat _okaa-san_ syok" kata ku. "dia itu kakak kembar mu" kata _okaa-san. _aku jadi syok juga mendengar 'dia itu kakak kembar mu'. "_okaa-san _berati aku punya kakak" kata ku. "iya benar" kata _okaa-san. "okaa-san_ tidak salah orang ya udah biar gak salah aku sebutin ciri-ciri nya. warna rambut nya kuning sama kayak aku, mata nya sama kayak aku biru sapphire, dia anak orang kaya, bisa sekolah" kata ku. "_otou-san_ mu itu orang kaya, mungkin saja benar, rambut nya kuning benar, mata nya biru sapphire benar" kata _okaa-san. "__okaa-san _kata nya dia mau ke sini tapi gak tau kapan" kata ku. "kalau begitu kita harus buat spesial" kata _okaa-san. _"kita tidak tau kapan Kazune akan datang" kata ku. "kita harus bersiap-siap" kata _okaa-san. _"mungkin besok atau lusa atau seterus nya" kata ku. "benar, Kazusa sekarang sudah malam ayo cepat tidur" kata _okaa-san. "_baik _okaa-san_, aku pergi ke kamar duluan ya" kata ku. "iya" kata _okaa-san_. aku ke kamar ku untuk tidur. aku masih berfikir apakah dia itu Kakak ku. bila benar pasti rumah ini tidak terlalu sepi, jika tidak begini lah nasib. aku pun tertidur. aku bangun pagi jam 4 untuk membantu ibu menyiapkan makanan. makanan sudah jadi, aku dan _okaa-san_ makan bersama. "_okaa-san _biasanya Kazune pulang jam 1 _okaa-san" _kata ku. "ayo kita siap-siap sebelum terlambat" kata _okaa-san. _aku dan _okaa-san _menyiapkan semua keperluan. akhirnya selesai juga. aku melihat jam, "Jam 1 kurang 5 menit, ok _okaa-san _aku pergi dulu ya" kata ku. "iya" kata _okaa-san._ aku langsung pergi dari rumah dan menuju ke tempat biasanya Kazune lewat. hanya menunggu 3 menit akhirnya ketemu juga. "Kazune" kata ku. "Hai Kazusa" Kata Kazune. "apakah sekarang kamu mau ke rumah ku" kata Kazusa. "Bagaimana ya, ya udah aku mau ke rumah mu" kata Kazune. "wah, bagus lah _okaa-san _ku sudah menunggu kedatangan mu" kata ku. "kau beruntung sekali, aku tidak punya _okaa-san, _aku punya nya _otou-san" _kata Kazune. "benar kah aku tidak punya _otou-san _tapi punya _okaa-san" _kata ku. "benarkah" kata Kazune. "benar sekali, ayo cepat _okaa-san _ku kayak nya nungguin lama nih" kata ku. "iya..iya" kata Kazune. akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah ku. "Kazune silahkan masuk" kata ku. aku dan Kazune masuk ke rumah ku. _okaa-san _sempat kaget melihat Kazune. "kamu Kazune kan" tanya _okaa-san _pada Kazune. " iya nama ku Kazune" kata Kazune. _okaa-san _seperti nya senang melihat Kazune. _"okaa-san _aku mau ke kamar dulu ya kalian berdua ngobrol saja dulu" kata ku. aku tidak ke kamar tetapi ke halaman belakang dan menyelinap ke depan pintu tapi gak masuk hanya bersembunyi agar tidak kelihatan. aku mendengar percakapan mereka. _okaa-san_ tidak memberi tahu bahwa Kazune adalah anak nya. "bibi aku mau pulang dulu ya" kata Kazune. "baik lah" kata _okaa-san. _gawat nanti kalo Kazune keluar nanti aku ketahuan. aku langsung balik ke halaman belakang. _okaa-san _terlihat begitu senang. aku tidak pernah melihat _okaa-san _sebahagia ini. bila _okaa-san _senang aku juga senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
